


Weechester Superheroes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #THINMAN, 9.15, Gen, Mentioned John Winchester - Freeform, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of 9.15- "#THINMAN," in which Dean and Sam talk about an event that occurred when they were little that involved the boys dressing up as superheroes and Dean having to drive Sam to the hospital on the handlebars of his bike after Sam jumped off of something and broke an arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weechester Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> No, this isn't a comeback, to those who keep up with my multi-chapter fics. I wrote this the night this episode aired. I'm sorry for no new chapters, but I'm just not motivated right now. 
> 
> Also, I know I didn't mention Dean jumping off the structure first as in the episode, but I guess I forgot when I wrote the story.

Sam opened one of his hazel eyes as the motel room closed. He counted to ten, like Dean always did, just to make sure that Dad didn't come back because he forgot something for his job, and then he sat up. 

"Dean?" He whispered. There was no reply from his brother, so the five year old climbed into Dean's bed. 

"Dean. Psst. Dean! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The nine year old, who was still half-asleep, groggily replied, "Sammy, go back to sleep.."

Sam laid his head back dramatically. "But I can't! Dad went to work! We have to play pretend again!"

Dean sighed and nudged his brother off the bed. "Well then get the costumes!"

Sam went running to the closet, Dean right on his heels. They threw open the closet door and Dean got down the Halloween costumes, knowing Sam couldn't reach them. They shed their pajamas and squeezed into their cheap costumes.

"I'm Batman!" Sam squealed in his best gruff voice.

"Yeah, you are! And I'm Superman!" 

"Come on, we have to go outside!" 

The young Winchesters ran outside, plastic capes flying. 

"Hey, Dean? We should take your bike to the park!"

"It's not a bike if you're on it. It's the Batmobile. And my name is Superman."

Sam giggled. "Okay. But can we go? Please?" 

Dean dragged his black bike out of the hotel room and sat down on the seat. "Here, you can ride on the pegs," he said, gesturing to the back of the bike. 

Sam smiled in excitement and hopped on the back on his brother's bike, loving the feeling of the wind in his hair once they got going.   
It only took a few minutes for the Winchester boys to get to the park, and as soon as they did, Sam hopped off and ran to one of the play structures. 

"This can be the Batcave!" He yelled to Dean, who was oh-so-far-down. "And that one is the Fortress of Solitude!"   
The younger brother pointed to the maintenance shed across from the structure. 

"Okay!" 

Dean peddled over to the shed and laid his bike down next to it. He pretended to type on a computer, and then gasped and ran to Sam's jungle gym. 

"Batman! There's been an infiltration in the Fortress! And now they're headed here!" 

"Oh no! Let's beat him up!" 

The boys ran around, shooting invisible baddies in the face until Dean made an interruption. 

"Hey Sam- or, um, Batman?" 

"Yes, Superman?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." 

"Okay," Sam said as his brother ran towards the porta potty that was set up at the park. 

After relieving himself, Dean came out,but he didn't see Sam near the gym. 

"Sammy?" He asked with concern in his voice. 

"I'm up here Superman!" Called a small voice from the top of the shed. "The aliens were trying to get in again, but I stopped them. I'll fly down now!" 

"Sammy, no!" Dean called, running towards the shed. But it was too late. Sam was already lying spread- eagle on the concrete, screaming in agony. 

"DEAN!" He sobbed. "HELP ME!"

Dean kneeled next to his brother, eyes wide with fear. "It's okay Sam, calm down, you'll be okay..." He reassured his brother. Dean closed his eyes, trying to remember something, ANYTHING, of what his father had told him two days ago about how to fix hurt people. But nothing came up. So he stood and quickly leaned the bike against the side of the shed, helping his crying brother up and onto the handlebars. 

"Hang on real tight Sammy, we don't need you falling off anything else," he tried joking, and then he sped off into the night, peddling as fast as his legs would take him to the hospital.


End file.
